One example of a hinge that rotatably supports a rotary body is the following (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-39159). That is, a hinge that is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-39159 includes a coupling member, a first coupling portion that couples one end of the coupling member with a housing, and a second coupling portion that couples a cover as a rotary body with the other end of the coupling member.
In this hinge, the cover and the coupling member together rotate with respect to the first coupling member as the center in a usual use case where an opening angle θ of the cover is equal to or less than a prescribed angle. Further, in an overloading case where the opening angle θ of the cover becomes more than the prescribed angle, the cover rotates with respect to the second coupling portion as the center in a state where rotation of the coupling member is regulated, and damage to the cover is thereby restrained. Examples of related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-17298.
However, in an above hinge, a coupling member rotates together with a cover when the cover rotates in a usual use in which an opening angle θ of the cover is equal to or less than a prescribed angle. Further, when the cover opens in the usual use in which the opening angle θ of the cover is equal to or less than the prescribed angle, the other end of the coupling member protrudes to the outside from the a housing. As described above, in a state where the other end of the coupling member protrudes to the outside from the housing, a second coupling portion that is provided at the other end of the coupling member is exposed to the outside from the housing, and design of a peripheral portion of the hinge may thus be degraded.
It is desirable to enable damage to a rotary body to be restrained while design in a peripheral portion of a hinge is secured.